pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Caples
Garrett Caples (born 1972) is an American poet. Life Caples was born in Lawrence, Massachusetts. He lives in Oakland, California. An editor at City Lights Books, Caples curates the new American poetry series, City Lights Spotlight. He also writes on hip hop, literature, and painting for the San Francisco Bay Guardian, and has written fiction on unusual sexual practices, like omorashi. As a hip hop journalist, Caples has been the first write on various Bay Area rappers, including J Stalin,http://www.sfbg.com/2006/04/25/ruling-party and http://www.sfbg.com/2010/02/09/80s-babies D-Lo, Eddi Projex, Traxamillion, and Shady Nate. He's also written cover stories on more established stars like E-40, Mac Dre, Mistah FAB, Husalah (Mob Figaz), and The Jacka (Mob Figaz). Significantly, his interview with Shock-G of Digital Underground announced the end of that classic hip hop crew. Caples is the author of The Garrett Caples Reader (Angle Press/Black Square Editions, 1999), er, um (Meritage Press, 2002), The Philistine's Guide to Hip Hop (Ninevolt, 2004), and Complications (Meritage Press, 2007). In 2006, Narrow house Recordings released a cd of Caples reading his poems with lo-fi musical accompaniment called Surrealism's Bad Rap. He is also the editor of Pocket Poets Number 60, When I Was a Poet, by David Meltzer (City Lights, 2011) and Number 59, Tau by Philip Lamantia & Journey to the End by John Hoffman (City Lights, 2008). His pamphlet, Quintessence of the Minor: Symbolist Poetry in English, was published by Wave Books in 2010. With Nancy Peters and Andrew Joron, he edited The Collected Poems of Philip Lamantia for the University of California Press (forthcoming, 2012). Publications Poetry *''The Dream of Curtains'' (chapbook). San Francisco: Angle Press, 1998. *''er, um'' (chapbook). St. Helena, CA: Meritage Press, 2002. *''Synth'' (chapbook). Oakland, CA: Kolourmeim Press, 2002. *''Complications''. St. Helena, CA: Meritage Press, 2007. *''avid diva''. San Francisco: Lew Gallery Editions, 2010. *''Retrievals''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2014. Non-fiction *''The Philistine's Guide to Hip Hop''. Norfolk, VA: Ninevolt, 2004. *Introduction to Philip Lamantia, Tau / John Hoffman, Journey to the End . San Francisco: City Lights (Pocket Poets 59), 2008. ISBN 978-0-87286-485-6 *''Quintessence of the Minor: Symbolist poetry in English'' (pamphlet). Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2010. Collected editions *''The Garrett Caples Reader''. New York: Black Square Editions ? San Francisco: Angle Press, 1999. Edited *Philip Lamantia, Collected Poems (edited with Andrew Joron & Nancy J. Peters). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Garrett Caples, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2015. Audio / video *''Surrealism's Bad Rap'' (CD). Narrow House Recordings, 2006. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Garrett Caples at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * Garrett Caples at the San Francisco Bay Guardian. * "The Incorrigible Torregian" *Garrett Caples on Philip Lamantia ;Audio / video *Garrett Caples at YouTube ;Books *Garrett Caples at Amazon.com ;About *An interview with Garrett Caples at Bookslut, 2014 Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:American journalists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets